Blindfold Academy
by MuryoHato
Summary: Kuroha has been kicked out of his comfort zone to accompany Marry to her new school. Now he is stuck with a naive Loli and on what they say to be the high light of your lives. High School.
1. Prologue

Hey yo. Thanks for entering this story. This has a lot of questionable mistakes and is quite fast paced so sorry if it's not what you expected. Again thanks for entering this weak fanfic of mine

BTW the characters to be shown was supposed to be Kuroha and Marry (no pairing intended). But since there was no Kuroha only Haruka/Konoha, I had no choice but to choose them instead. Please don't be fooled by the names. The main is still Kuroha and Marry.

Summary: After being a shut-in for the past 17 years of his life. Kuroha has now been kicked out of his comfort zone to enter school along with Marry. Now he has to endure a year of what is supposed to be called the highlight of your life. High school.

Disclaimer : This fanfic has been posted for non-profit purposes. All credit of the series goes to SHAFT, Jin / Shin-no-TekiP, Shidu, Wanyannpuu, and other people who have collaborated to create the series. I only own the Plot.

* * *

"Aaaaah at last." Sighed a dark being.

"About time they released the series." The person clad in black was grinning like a Japanese high school girl who successfully got noticed by her sempai.

"Now all I have to do is watch and wait for my screen time." Still he was grinning for this sole reason but such poor innocent soul did not know the great pain that waits for him ahead.

But of course, like any other normal person (or so he claims that he is normal), he would start with the first Act and watch the Acts in order to understand what's happening (although he already went to WIKI, repeatedly play the songs, read the comment section, and read the manga to already understand what would happen).

He opened Act 01 and started the video (while still grinning like a mad man).

"LoL hehehehe. I wonder what will happen if I push them off the edge." He was shortly thinking of malevolent thoughts toward the HkiNEET and the Ghost during minute 00:41 before going back to the screen.

"Act 01 : Artificial Enemy" He repeated the words that was placed by the bottom right screen of his monitor. These were the last words he uttered for the next 23:55 minutes of his life. The dark figure remained silent, giggling from time to time and still grinning like an idiot.

He wouldn't stop smiling like he won the lottery after the Act was finished for he was updated and currently have all ten episodes (each Act is released every Saturday night) sitting side by side waiting to be clicked and played.

He was so excited for this series that he wouldn't stop fangirling over it ever since it was released and would most of the time replay the episode one or two or more times till he got every detail in his head.

"Yush! Act 01 done. Now off two Act 02." He repeated the action of open, watch, and next Act till he ended up with the Act 09.

He was truly excited when he ended up in Act 09 (for he has not seen it yet). The tall figue was jumping all over the place when he saw each Act but was quite dissatisfied on the Bossy Girl's and the Shota's death scene for it did not have enough violence into it. Ahhhhh, the bliss, happiness, and expectations of this person were so high that he would not expect such horror that will be seen by the time he opens this Act. It will be a great shock to a person who had high hopes. I mean, who wouldn't be surprised and disappointed by the opening scene prepared by SHAFT.

"Would you shut up and just get on with it…" the Big Head was mumbling toward the author since he could not contain his excitement. It would be nice to spoil him right now.

"You wouldn't dare." Ooooh I will do it if he still continues to break the fourth wall.

"…" Thank you.

As I was saying, the Big Head was eager to watch the next Act that it took him time to overcome his fan girl side and regain his posture. He opened the file and watched it normally (while trying to control his inner fan girl) after a few seconds of the story telling scene it changed to a different scene. For the first three seconds he was looking at it with shock. He paused the Act by minute 01:03 whilst showing a face filled with shock, disappointment, and horror.

"Oh My Gahd." He uttered. Not knowing what else to say to the scene he was currently stuck too.

"What the F-, Shaft?!" He questioned his monitor screen, "I mean, c'mon the art wasn't as nice as Madoka Magica or the Bakemonogatari series which is considerable but this. How low is this Anime's budget anyway?!" The dark figure's expectation became lower. Not once had he thought of this happening. Not once had he expected that the art of SHAFT could go lower. NOT ONCE had he thought that his expectations for this show will become lesser and his heart (*cough*Like you had one*cough*) will be filled with frustration. But of course, the negative feelings will increase in the upcoming future.

"Shut up, author. Can you not see the sadness inside my kokoro and what do you mean by the increase of frustration? I mean, what could be worse than this… scene" _Damn him and his ability to break fourth walls_. The author cursed while the Big Head was busy thinking of appropriate words to describe the MMD1 scene.

While shouting to the author, breaking fourth walls, and complaining about the first scene like a whiny brat an unexpected character entered his room by kicking the door open like how action stars break down doors with their overly strong foot.

"Kuroha~" a Lolibaba2 was chanting his name while waving a piece of paper.

"What is it, Azami?" Kuroha, the Whiny Brat, questioned the short Loli with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Tsukihiro gave me a set of Math Problems again but I don't get some of them."

Kuroha gave a sigh and a look of displeasure towards the scrap of paper. Not that he didn't like math, the smartass loves math but his Loli mother, grandmother, master, or whoever she is to Kuroha came in the wrong time.

"Azami, can you not see that I am currently doing something important?"

"But I don't get this problem." Azami was now whining but not enough to make it Kuroha step down his title.

"You lived longer than me, how can you not understand Math problems?"

"Because I thought Math would be insignificant to me." She has a point though.

"We use math everyday of our lives, you just don't give enough thought to it."

"But what's the importance of finding **X **in the problem? We don't use it in our lives now do we? And if we did use it can you give me events on where we have used it?" Another bull's eye. This kid has issues with math.

"The only time math becomes important is when we count our money. And why do we have to solve it manually, is it not the reason why calculators were invented." If Azami had an audience in front of her some would be throwing come backs and others would agree with her, take sides, and start a riot. Just because of math.

Since Kuroha loves the Gorgon, and math, and because he could not think of any other comebacks, and because the only way to kick her out was to take the problem and answer it since he couldn't say enough NOs to kick Azami and the paper out of his room he accepted her request to 'help' her.

He grabbed the Azami's paper and started to scribble down the equations on a separate piece of paper. He solved each problem with some difficulty not even trying to explain how he got it to Azami and since it was a nice way to let off steam caused by SHAFT.

After the last problem he shoved both papers to Azami and pushed her out of his room slammed the door and locked it. He was about to sit comfortably on his chair and continue on with the episode when he heard Azami shout something that he NEVER in his life wanted to hear.

"Thanks for helping Kuroha. Oh, and by the way, you're going to school with Marry next week so make sure you're already prepared." After releasing those words, Azami went skipping down the hall towards her loving husband, Tsukihiro, for him to check the answers given by 'her'.

That word. That place. That dreadful place. The place where social and/or human interaction is a must. The place where they pressure you with responsibilities. The place where they take approximately eight hours of your day just so they could shove down the words, numbers, and books down your throat.

SCHOOL.

He never saw the day that he would go to that awful place. He didn't like interacting with those beings. Those- those humans. He ignored his responsibilities or a better way to say it, He had NO responsibilities. He wanted his freedom. He didn't want eight hours of sitting down listening to words that he has repeatedly heard or read (credits to the Kozakura library). Now. All of these things are being placed on his plate for him to take. He couldn't take this all down and he only had one week to prepare. ONE WEEK.

He went out of his room, ran down the hall way, and barged into Tsukihiro and Azami's bed room.

He won't accept it. He won't accept his fate. But no matter how hard he would try the ending would still end the same. He would still go to school.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He screamed towards the couple whose lips were so close to kissing.

"Oh, hello Kuroha." Said the waving Tsukihiro who was currently blushing but still grinning like the happiest man on earth.

"Hi Kuroha." Azami said in a monotone voice quite embarrassed that they were walked in yet angered for Kuroha's horrible timing.

"Why am I going to school?" he questioned them after regaining his posture and pushing back what he saw to the back of his head.

"Of all places I could go to, School is the first place you want me to go." He was trying his best to control his anger and so far it worked out quite well.

"Well, it wasn't the first place we want you to go." Tsukihiro supplied.

"Not only that, Shion said that Marry is going to school so why not bring you along." Azami added

"No. No. NO. NO. NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs like a baby on a tantrum.

"I refuse to go to that horrid place."

"Well, you can't back out now. Shion already enrolled you and you have no other choice but to comply."

"But school."

"Yes, school."

After understanding that arguing with them would go nowhere he went off to search for Shion instead after slamming the door, hard.

Realizing that he didn't know where to start he opened the room again he saw the image that he pushed back in his mind earlier. But this time he chose to ignore them and straight forwardly spoke.

"Where is Shion?" his voice was filled with rage, with a hint of embarrassment, but he was trying his best to control it.

"Oh," Azami crossed her arms and was trying to remember where her daughter went, "They went to the mall to buy supplies, both for you and for Marry."

"Wh –what? First she enrolled me without my consent and then buys supplies without me. How dare she?!" Now he really wasn't to try holding his anger back anymore. He couldn't do anything which made him angrier.

He stomped back to his room, each stepped filled with hate. Poor floor boards, taking in the pain even though they were innocent.

"Is this what you meant by something more horrible than the MMD?! Is it?!" He was shouting to his ceiling as if it held the universe's answers.

"Oooooh don't you dare ignore me. How could you send me off to that _place_? That putrid _place." _Shhhhh, stop destroying the fourth wall.

"Oh, no, you don't just say that to me…" the whiny baby went on and on with his tantrum that the author decided to change the scene instead.

* * *

"I don't know which ones worse. The MMD SHAFT made or the fact that I'm going to school." He muttered. Voice filled with angst.

_HAHA He has forgotten_ the author was dancing now that the Big Head forgot what happened earlier and that the fourth wall will not be beaten, for a while.

Kuroha was now wailing in his sheets trying to think of ways to make his anger and pain go away.

The only thing that went in his mind right now was continuing the unfinished Act 09. He went through the episode without muttering another word. Sniffling from time to time

"Well, at least the rest of the Act was back to normal."

He didn't know what to do next. He lost the mood of watching Act 10 due to the nasty news he had received. So, he went to his bed, enclosed himself with his blankets and turned himself into a cocoon.

'Hello school. Goodbye Freedom' were the last things he thought before succumbing himself to sleep.

* * *

MMD – **MikuMikuDance**, very commonly abbreviated to **MMD**, is a proprietary freeware animation program that lets users animate and create 3D animation movies, originally produced for the Vocaloid character Hatsune Miku.

Lolibaba – an old Loli (Lolibaba's age Late 30s and up)

Hehehehehe Yo. Some of these scenes are true events and the plot of this story comes from a chat between my friends and I. Majority of this will come from our chats in LINE. So yeah stick around if you want more of this. Thanks for reading this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1

Yeah so basically, this took me time to make and I have no excuse what so ever, therefore I have to apologize to whoever's reading this thing. I would also like to apologize for the last chapter since the spelling of Tsukihiko's name became Tsukihiro. So, sorry for the confusion or anything.

So yeah, I would also like to thank the reviewers of this story,

Ch3n, and Random Guest Reviewer.

Whelp, to lessen the delay, here is Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: RYO doesn't own the characters used in the story or anything related to MCA or Kagerou Project. If she did own it, the series would never exist in anyway shape or form.

Word count: 2,140 (not including Author's Notes)

**CHAPTER 1**: MORNINGS ARE DIFFERENT FROM BEGINNINGS

* * *

THUMP THUMP

…

A soft knock was left unheard

Thump Thump Thump

…

Strange.

Thump Thump

...

He knew he heard something but it wasn't loud enough to his buried ears.

Thump Thump Thump

...

It probably was Thumper. You know that cute little ball of fluff from Bambi.

...

Thump Thump

Why Thumper you ask.

...

Thump Thump Thump

Since the soft knock sounded like the thump from a cute bunny, Thumper was the first thing that came in mind.

...

...

...

It stopped...?

How peculiar.

...

BANG BANG BANG

...

A twitch.

Bang Bang

...

He buried his ears further into his pillows not liking the noise even one bit. I mean, who wouldn't get pissed by loud obnoxious noise that wakes you from your beautiful slumber.

...

Bang Bang Bang

_'Would they just shut up!'_ an angry thought echoed around his brain.

...

...

...

_'Thank God! It stopped!' _a thankful voice spoke inside his brain.

...

BANG SMASH CRASH

"UWEH! HUWA! HUWAT!" a once asleep Kuroha was now panicking and starting to search what was wrong in his pineapple covered room with worried eyes. And once he saw the main source of the commotion in his sanctuary, he saw her standing and spreading her demonic aura towards the half awake and half sleeping Kuroha. Shion looked like she was ready to kill with that look on her face that says 'I am God. Bow down or die.'

Kuroha, like any normal person out there, got up, and obeyed her will. Not wanting an early death. (Although he was still half dead, he had half a brain to process what would and wouldn't happen)

"Rise and Shine, princess." Was that an insult? Because if it was, He'd take that as a compliment. Shion spread his pineapple themed curtains and let the sunlight enter the room.

Taking this chance to make fun of her using her mistake, he let it out without a second thought, since, of course; the other half of his thinking organ was still asleep,

With a British accent he said, "Go away, peasant. Can you not see your Royal Highness needs her beauty Sleep?"

She cringed but she wasn't about to back down from this fight.

"So I have seen, Master. But you see, the devils made plans with me…"  
Shion paused for the suspense.

"And what plans would that be, slave?" He knew she wanted that question. But since he knew what she wanted, he gave Shion another inappropriate thing.

Shion's thin line of patience was slowly running out, so she just blurted the whole thing out before turning the chaperone for her little girl into stone. But she also knew that it would cause a loose and a win for her at the same time

"Oh haven't you heard," again, suspense.

"Spit it out, woman."

"The demons have sent you down to hell."

He was staring blankly at her for a while slowly loading the information in his head.

"Well, I must be on my way now. You have to prepare too, your highness."

With a terrifying glare and obvious venom to her voice, she slammed the door behind her. I guess, the door couldn't handle the pain and gave in to sweet surrender and it fell down with the hinges detached.

He was slowly opening his mouth now understanding what the She-Demon meant.

"WH-what …?" He was staring at the broken door, still comprehending what just happened, then once he understood it (after fully waking up from his amazing dream in where he was Superman with half a brain doing that for him); the thought came hitting him like a thunderbolt.

He was screaming like a fan girl who just found out that the One Direction concert got cancelled.

He totally forgot what he was told nearly a week ago. He was going to school, High School to be exact. The dreaded place where sluts, nerds, geeks, jocks, and other alien beings attended to.

Kuroha never considered himself as a human. He was badass, a professional gun shooter, an expert in different styles of fighting, a skilled assassin, a trained ninja, a connoisseur in different sports and outdoor activities, and he has a hot and sexy bod that people would kill to have… in the fictional world that is, sadly.

And now that title of his won't be taken with him in the world that he very much despises. So now two choices lie before him, he could accompany Marry, make 'friends', and keep the ultra-fast Wi-Fi that probably doesn't exist in any other place besides 'his house' or he could ignore Shion's orders of going out of his room and have his beloved internet connection get cut.

Both of them seem equally terrifying to him, it would probably seem like the end of the world to any other introvert out there, since the two things he hated that would happen the most are in two separate choices and he can only take one of them.

Given the time to contemplate on his only two choices, which was only a week (too short time in his opinion), he kept thinking on which one should he sell out. Either his beloved internet or his solitude. After deep concentration, some tears, and intense thinking, he eventually gave up to the first option given that the high speed internet stays. If getting to keep the ultra-high speed Wi-Fi means to go out and get a life, then he has to see the sun to keep his only dearly beloved to stay.

_'Curse that old lady to hell'_ He intensely thought, thinking that if he keeps on believing on that phrase, it would come true like how Peter Pan taught him to BELIEVE!

Knowing that he's still in his pajamas, he stood up and went to change into his uniform, after taking a shower that is.

* * *

Such nice hot water hitting his skin like warm droplets of tears. Since the droplets of liquid were hugging him like a blanket, he decided to stay for a few minutes longer. By a few minutes, I meant ten to twenty minutes.

The small water fall was so comfortable whenever its water hits his skin that he lost track on how long he was standing under it. He lost his concentration once a loud knock (more liked a panicked bang) hit the bathroom door.

"Kurohaaaaaa" a complaint from the other side. A male voice, but a bit high.

"What do you want?" he already knew who the owner of the voice was since there were only two males in the house.

"I need to pee."

Lady Luck wasn't beside him today.

"Go use the other bathroom. I'm taking a bath, if you haven't noticed." He was quite annoyed that the silence was broken.

"But I can't reach there in time!"

_Curse the gods today! _Look who's having intense thoughts these days.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fine! Whatever!" He screamed loudly to the door to shout his point.

"I'll get out! Now you shut your mouth and better not wet yourself!"

"J-Just hurry up already or you'll be the one cleaning up!" Came the reply.

Kuroha knew it was a threat. A hopeless, useless, unconvincing threat. But Tsukihiko was the one who gave the warning, therefore it possess some power that Kuroha cannot defy. Not only that, since Tsukihiko basically has part ownership of the house, he has to follow some of the Partly Home Owner's requests, and technically Kuroha is just a free loader around the place.

Kuroha grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist to cover his *ehem* 'Manly Parts'. He didn't want to leave the shower yet but he has to or he'll face another grave consequence for doing something 'idiotic'.

He took his time around the bathroom and slowly walked to the door, like an astronaut slowly jumping around the moon. He cautiously opened the door, not wanting to be hurt and pushed down to the floor by a madman who's desperate to enter and do his 'business', if you know what I mean.

Slowly, he opened the door, only to be thrown down the ground and he waited for the large impact. But he didn't touch the floor, instead only to be saved by the ghost man and both of them talked sweetly to each other and then they have given fangirls a new pair to ship and diagnose them with Anemia because of blood loss.

But, of course, those things never happened and it would most likely never exist, although some fangirls would still ask for it.

What really happened was that, Kuroha opened the door, he was pushed down only to be pulled up again and be thrown outside of the bathroom and falling down on his butt, only wearing a towel and all of this happened within 5 seconds.

He got up, brushed himself pretending that there was dust on him, and walked back to his room. Kuroha grabbed his uniform and wore them to get prepared for whatever stuff the pris- *ehem* I mean, school prepared for him. His uniform consisted of blue checkered pants and a blue checkered sweater with a plain shirt underneath. He tied his hair into a pony tail so that he can transform into a majestic Pineapple shaped horse.

"WHAT! Excuse Me bodiless voice that makes me wonder if I am crazy or not!" (*cough* You are crazy*cough*) "But I happen to be a free Majestic Black Stallion that no one else can rind on blah… blah ….blah" The narrator / author cut off his ranting since the bodiless voice deems it unnecessary to further write down what the wannabe smartass said. Instead, the voice that never seems to be located skipped it into a different scene. The readers can imagine it by themselves, if they choose to, on what happens next.

* * *

"Soooooooo," in a nervous tone he asked "what's up for breakfast?"

Shion gave him a sick smile that says 'I am innocent and I totally did not poison your food'. "Oh you know, the usual American breakfast." She said in a tone that is somewhat saying 'This is basic information. How dumb can you get?'

"Okaaaaaay." Again, nervous tone.

Kuroha 'seems' to be distrustful of her today. "Maybe, I won't be eating today. I just don't feel like eating today and all, you know." He quickly said an excuse to avoid on what he thinks to be his early death.

"Alright." Shion said in a cheerful mood. "More for me then." She then took what seems like the food meant for Kuroha and sstared at him straight in the eye while eating.

"Sooooooooo, what time do we leave?" Kuroha was now staring at Marry's toast, who was seated across him, as if it was the most interesting thing he found today.

"Oh! After we eat breakfast." Marry exclaimed happily, thinking that what's gonna happen next would be amazing for her.

"Oh, alright." Kuroha replied to no one in a dejected tone.

Unexpectedly (expectedly), Shion shot up and loudly exclaimed that it was time to leave.

Flowers were dancing around Marry's head and Kuroha's head was covered with a dark depressing aura that seems to be visible to the naked eye.

"Alright!" Marry shouted. "I'm going to school. I'm going to school." She sang with an overused tune that everybody seems to use nowadays.

Kuroha just sat there. He was moving like a stone, which is showing something. He didn't even respond to the life threatening stuff Shion has to say to him.

With no choice left, the One-half Gorgon took Kuroha by the collar and dragged him outside to their waiting car.

The short 5 minute ride to school felt like 5 seconds to Kuroha and 5 hours for Marry. The other one dreaded the place, while the other treats it like Disney Land. The car parked in front of the school gate and the two of them were dropped in front of it.

"Take care, sweetie! And don't forget the things that I told you about"

"Don't worry Mama. I'll make sure of that, I promise!" she replied gleefully to her mom.

"And you," she pointed a finger to Kuroha, "If something ever happens to Marry, you will be the first person I'll kill." She threatened in a cold tone.

"Yeah," he calmly replied back "If I still happen to be alive that is." This part, he mumbled which Shion probably didn't hear or choose to ignore.

"Good, now take care." She said with a hint of venom and drove off to wherever she ends up to.

"Kuroha! Hurry up!" Marry shouted at him from beyond the school gates.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming! Sheesh." He replied.

Before moving, he mumbled to himself. "May any Divine Being up there and down below wish me luck" Then he took his first steps into the dreaded land of High school.

* * *

I don't know when my next update will be since I only do this when Brian (my brain) forces me to do so. Well, anyways Ryo Out. Peace.


End file.
